bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery:Matoran
Matoran CGI Great Disk Matoran.png|Matoran in Metru Nui MorbuzakhCapturingMatoran.png|The Morbuzakh capturing Matoran VoyaNuiRT.png|The Voya Nui Resistance Team Le-Matoran Ta-Matoran Rebuilt.PNG|Two "repaired" Matoran on Voya Nui Weird Matoran 2.png|Two Matoran from the Southern Continent Weird Matoran 1.png|A Matoran infected with Antidermis Weird Matoran 3.png|An unknown, "repaired" Matoran Location Karzahni Forges.png|Matoran in Karzahni Set Matoran Kaita Jala-Huki-Onepu.png|A Matoran Kaita Set Matoran Kaita Kongu-Matoro-Maku.png|A Matoran Kaita PA Antidermis Matoran Creating Trench.png|Matoran digging a trench LoMN Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Matoran TLR Matoran.PNG|Matoran in the The Legend Reborn Company.png|The Mata Nui Chronicler's Company MNOLG Battle for Kini-Nui Combat.png|The Chronicler's Company in action ME Voya Nui Resistance Team.png|The Voya Nui Resistance Team as seen in Matoran Escape VNOLG Matoran Slave.png|One of the Piraka's Matoran slaves in the Voya Nui Online Game Inika Island Assault Antidermis Matoran.png|A Matoran slave in Inika Island Assault VoyaNuiResistance.png|Promotional art of the Voya Nui Resistance Team Art Workers In Mata Nui.jpg|Matoran and Toa working inside the Matoran Universe Ar-Matoran Matoran_Teltus.jpg|Teltus Av-Matoran Av-Matoran.PNG|Tanma, Photok, and Solek Kardadwelling.PNG|Photok and Solek working on a hut Renpit_with_Thenenet_and_Heqet.JPG|Renpit, Thenenet, and Heqet Sekhet_with_Bast.JPG|Sekhet with Bast Shna_with_Meti.JPG|Shnā with Meti Kemet_Nui_Av-Matoran.JPG|The Av-Matoran of Kemet Nui Het-Hert.JPG|The Holy Order of the Sisterhood of Het-hert Av-Matoran_Guard.JPG|The Av-Matoran Guard Matoran_Bast.JPG|Bast Ga-Matoran_Bast.JPG|Bast disguised as a Ga-Matoran Matoran_Heqet.JPG|Heqet Matoran_Kvahtrii.JPG|Kvahtrii Matoran_Meti.JPG|Meti Matoran_Nekhebet.JPG|Nekhebet Comic Photok.PNG|Photok Promo Art Av-Matoran Photok.jpg|Promotional art of Photok from the LEGO Club Magazine CGI Photok.png|Promotional art of Photok Pohatu Team Up.png|Photok and Pohatu Onua Team Up.png|Photok and Onua PohatuPhotok.png|Photok and Pohatu as seen in ''Battle for Power'' Set Photok.jpg|Photok in set form BIONICLE com Bios Photok.png|Photok SetPhotokInstructionManual.png|Photok as portrayed in building instruction manual art Promo Art Pohatu and Photok.jpg|Promotional art of Photok and Pohatu Matoran_Renpit.JPG|Renpit Matoran_Sekhet.JPG|Sekhet Matoran_Shna.JPG|Shnā Comic Solek.PNG|Solek CGI Solek.png|Promotional art of Solek Kopaka Team Up.png|Solek and Kopaka Tahu Team Up.png|Solek and Tahu KopakaSolek.png|Solek and Kopaka as seen in Battle for Power Set Solek.jpg|Solek in set form BIONICLE com Bios Solek.png|Solek Set Solek Instruction Manual.PNG|Solek as portrayed in building instruction manual art Promo Art Kopaka and Solek.jpg|Promotional art of Solek and Kopaka Flash Takua New.png|Takua after being rebuilt McTakua.PNG|Takua after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Rebuilt Matoran Takua.png|Rebuilt Takua in set form After the Storm.png|Takua as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations TakuaMNOLG1.PNG|Takua in the Mata Nui Online Game MoL Matoran Takua with Kolhii Stick.png|Takua as seen in Mask of Light Movie Takua.PNG|A close-up of Takua in Mask of Light Movie Tahu Nuva and Takua Lava Surfing.png|Takua and Tahu in Mask of Light MoL Kurahk and Takua.PNG|Takua and a Kurahk in Mask of Light Takua Transforming.PNG|Takua wearing the Kanohi Avohkii BtG Matoran Takua.png|Takua as seen in BIONICLE: The Game Lavaboard in Use.png|Takua flying from the Mangai Volcano Takua fall.PNG|Takua crash landing on a beach Comic Tanma.PNG|Tanma TanmaLewaShadowLeech.png|Tanma saving Lewa from a Shadow Leech Comic Tanma Stylized.png|Stylized promotional art of Tanma Tanma Movie 2.png|Tanma as seen in the Phantoka Promo Animation Animation Av-Matoran Toa Link.png|Tanma linking with Lewa CGI Tanma.png|Promotional art of Tanma Lewa Team Up.png|Tanma and Lewa CGI Phantoka Toa Nuva Lewa and Tanma.png|Lewa and Tanma in flight Gali Team Up.png|Tanma and Gali LewaTanma.png|Tanma and Lewa as seen in Battle for Power Tanma.PNG|Tanma in set form SetTanmaInstructionManual.png|Tanma as portrayed in building instruction manual art BIONICLE com Bios Tanma.png|Tanma Promo Art Lewa and Tanma.jpg|Promotional art of Tanma and Lewa Matoran_Thenenet.JPG|Thenenet Matoran_Thereta.JPG|Thereta Matoran_Uatchet.JPG|Uatchet Ba-Matoran Matoran_Ial.JPG|Ial Matoran_javel.jpg|Javel Krazu-Mutant-Matoran.png|Krazu mutated by the waters of The Pit Voya_Matoran_Pnuek.JPG|Pnuek Matoran_Pnuek.JPG|Pnuek in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Be-Matoran Cai-Matoran Matoran_Eek.jpg|Eek Ce-Matoran Matoran_Nari.jpg|Nari Cu-Matoran Ainer.JPG|Ainer Matoran_Jahs.JPG|Jahs Skyr.JPG|Skyr Matoran_Skyr.JPG|Skyr in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Matoran_Tarth.JPG|Tårth De-Matoran Matoran_Krakua.JPG|Krakua Matoran_Xinlo.JPG|Xinlo Fe-Matoran Matoran_Arvane.JPG|Arvane Matoran_Eolp.JPG|Eolp in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Matoran_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Matoran_Iaja.JPG|Iaja Matoran_Isina.JPG|Isina Matoran_Nuphol.JPG|Nuphol Matoran_Vendsa.JPG|Vendsa Ga-Matoran Smugglers.png|Ga-Matoran smugglers in Ga-Metru Gakoroguard.PNG|Two Ga-Matoran fighting a Pahrak Ga-Matoran MoL.PNG|A crowd of Ga-Matoran as seen in Mask of Light Quest Ga-Koro.PNG|Gali looking down on several Ga-Matoran Amaya.png|Amaya after being rebuilt Amaya CGI.png|Amaya in Ga-Metru Matoran_Brega.jpg|Brega Dalu comic1.PNG|Dalu Zaktanwithhau.png|Dalu escaping Zaktan and Hakann Promo Art Dalu.png|Promotional art of Dalu ME Dalu Pursued by Antidermis Matoran.png|Dalu as seen in Matoran Escape VNOLG Dalu.png|Dalu in the Voya Nui Online Game Dalu.PNG|Dalu in set form Set Matoran Dalu.PNG|Dalu in set form Matoran_Deika.jpg|Deika Eiran.JPG|Eiran disguised as a Ga-Matoran Gahla.JPG|Gahla Hahli.PNG|Hahli after being rebuilt Hahli matoran.PNG|Hahli after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOGII Hahli.PNG|Hahli as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Hahli Purity.png|Hahli with the Crystal of Purity Crystals.png|Hahli solving the puzzle at the rock formation MNOGII Items.png|Hahli searching through her bag MNOGII Items2.png|Hahli in the East Garden MNOGII Items3.png|Hahli harvesting Harakeke with her Sickle Hahli MoL.PNG|Hahli as seen in Mask of Light Matoran_Halen.JPG|Halen exhibiting her mutations Matoran_Hathi.jpg|Hathi Matoran_Heaka.jpg|Heaka Matoran_Horgah.JPG|Horgah CGI Idris.png|Idris Idris.png|Idris in set form Matoran_Inami.JPG|Inåmi Kai.png|Kai Kailani.png|Kailani Kina_Metru.JPG|Kina Matoran_Kina.JPG|Kina in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Kotu.png|Kotu after being rebuilt Set Kotu.png|Kotu after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Animation Kotu.png|Kotu as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations Leina.JPG|Leina Matoran_Loski.JPG|Loski Matoran_Kyrehx.jpg|Kyrehx Matoran_Machi.JPG|Machi Machi_Surfing.jpg|Machi on a Surfboard Macku.PNG|Macku after being rebuilt Comic Shrunk Matoran Macku.PNG|Macku after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Macku.png|Shrunken Macku in set form MNOGII Macku.png|Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Mnolg macku.PNG|Shrunken Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Disaster in Ga-Koro.png|Macku being attacked by a Pahrak MoL Matoran Macku.PNG|Macku as seen in Mask of Light Flash Macku Doll.PNG|A Macku doll in Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Marka.png|Marka after being rebuilt Marka CGI.png|Marka before having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Nireta.png|Nireta after being rebuilt Nireta CGI.png|Nireta before having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Nixie.png|Nixie after being rebuilt MNOLG Matoran Nixie.png|Nixie after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere LoMN Matoran Nokama.PNG|Nokama Matoran Nokama Holding Toa Stone.png|Nokama with her Toa Stone Matoran Nokama Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Nokama in ''Legends of Metru Nui'' Okoth.png|Okoth Pelagia.png|Pelagia Matoran_Reda.jpg|Reda Shasa.png|Shasa Vhisola.png|Vhisola Comic Matoran Vhisola.PNG|Vhisola as seen in the Comics Nokama Vhisola.png|Vhisola rescued by Nokama Vhisola Set.PNG|Vhisola in set form Ha-Matoran Matoran_Voraka.JPG|Voraka He-Matoran Matoran_Nesoi.JPG|Nesoi Hi-Matoran Ho-Matoran ElectricityMatoran.JPG|An unnamed Ho-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Hu-Matoran Matoran_Sutekh.JPG|Sutekh Ina-Matoran SanctusElasticityMatoran.JPG|An unnamed Ina-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Ka-Matoran Matoran_Philleppe.JPG|Philleppe Ki-Matoran Speed Crystal3.JPG|Wenkom Matoran_Dota.JPG|Dotå Keris.JPG|Keris Matoran_Thezual.JPG|Thezual Matoran_Vrael.JPG|Vrael Ko-Matoran Ko-Matoran.png|Some Ko-Matoran in a Knowledge Tower Sanctum Guard.png|The Sanctum Guard MNOLG Sanctum Guard.PNG|The Sanctum Guard covered in snow Matoran_Arcti.jpg|Arcti Matoran_Arktinen.PNG|Arktinen Matoran_Attar.JPG|Attar Comic Matoran Ehrye.PNG|Ehrye EhryeImprisoned.png|Ehrye trapped in Ice. Ehrye.png|Ehrye as seen in Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Ehrye Set.PNG|Ehrye in set form Matoran_Farous.JPG|Farous Matoran_Gujra.JPG|Gujra Matoran_Hutchai.JPG|Hutchai Matoran_Jaa.PNG|Jaa after being rebuilt Metruan_Jaa.PNG|Jaa before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Matoran_Jaatikko.PNG|Jaatikko Matoran_Kantai.PNG|Kantai Comic Kazi.png|Kazi Promo Art Kazi.png|Promotional art of Kazi ME Kazi in Mountain Stronghold.png|Kazi in Matoran Escape VNOLG Kazi.png|Kazi in the Voya Nui Online Game Kazi.png|Kazi in set form Set Matoran Kazi.PNG|Kazi in set form Matoran_Kiop.JPG|Kiop Matoran_Kokkan.PNG|Kokkan Kokkan_Shop.PNG|Kokkan in his shop Kopeke.PNG|Kopeke after being rebuilt Set Kopeke.png|Kopeke after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOLGII_Kopeke.png|Kopeke as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle MNOLG_Matoran_Kopeke.PNG|Kopeke as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Matoran_Kuban.jpg|Kuban Kylma.png|Kylma MNOLGII_Lumi.png|Lumi Matoro.PNG|Matoro after being rebuilt Matorotohunga.PNG|Matoro after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Matoro Matoran.png|Shrunken Matoro in set form Matoran_Matoro.PNG|Matoro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle MNOLG Matoran Matoro.png|Matoro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Mazeka.png|Mazeka Mazeka SS.png|Mazeka piloting his Swamp Strider Set Mazeka.png|Mazeka in set form Promo Art Matoran Mazeka on Swamp Strider.jpg|Promotional art of Mazeka riding the Swamp Strider BIONICLE Mistika Swamp Strider with Matoran Mazeka.PNG|Mazeka in BIONICLE: Mistika Matoran Nuju.PNG|Nuju LoMN Matoran Nuju.PNG|Nuju and his telescope Matoran Nuju Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Nuju in Legends of Metru Nui Observatory.PNG|Nuju in his observatory Ogigi.JPG|Ogigi Matoran_Opus.jpg|Opus Pakastaa.PNG|Pakastaa Senko.JPG|Senko Syl_Metru.JPG|Syl Matoran_Syl.JPG|Syl in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Talvi.PNG|Talvi after being rebuilt Talvi Metru.PNG|A close-up of Talvi before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Toudu.png|Toudo Kur-Matoran Matoran_Ausar.JPG|Åusår Matoran_Kohila.JPG|Kohilå Matoran_Lacri.JPG|Låcri Matoran_Pelekua.JPG|Pelekuā Matoran_Reshef.JPG|Reshef Matoran_Zahaku.JPG|Zåhåku Le-Matoran Le-koromatoran.PNG|Several Le-Matoran in Le-Koro Gukko Force.PNG|The Gukko Force taking off in the Mata Nui Online Game Matoran_Amaran.JPG|Amaran Matoran_Atora.PNG|Atora Matoran Beauty.JPG|[[Beauty|''"Beauty"]] Corps Beauty.JPG|"Beauty"'' after being transformed by a Corps Stone Matoran_Beliki.jpg|Beliki CGI Defilak.png|Defilak Comic Pridak Interrogates Defilak.png|Pridak interrogating Defilak DefilakBriefing.png|Defilak speaking to the Toa Mahri Defilak.PNG|Defilak in set form Set Matoran Defilak.PNG|Defilak as a set Matoran_Derav.JPG|Derav Matoran_Hukiro.jpg|Hukiro Matoran_Jeiku.jpg|Jeiku Matoran_Jejur.JPG|Jejur Matoran_Kakji.jpg|Kakji Komo.JPG|Komo Kongu.png|Kongu after being rebuilt Comic Matoran Kongu.PNG|Kongu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Kongu Matoran.png|Shrunken Kongu in set form MNOLG Matoran Kongu.PNG|Kongu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game LoMN Matoran Kongu with Nidhiki and Krekka.PNG|Nidhiki questioning Kongu in Legends of Metru Nui MNOGII Kumo.png|Kumo Laozuk.jpg|Laozuk Matoran_Lyse.JPG|Lyse Makani.png|Makani Matoran Matau.PNG|Matau LoMN Matoran Matau And Vakama Meeting.PNG|Matau and Vakama Matoran Matau Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Matau in Legends of Metru Nui Comic Matoran Orkahm.PNG|Orkahm OrkahmScreaming.png|Orkahm trapped in a Chute Orkham.png|Orkahm as seen in Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Promo Art Piruk.png|Piruk ME Piruk Defeated by Piraka.png|Piruk captured by the Piraka VNOLG Piruk.png|Piruk in the Voya Nui Online Game Piruk.PNG|Piruk in set form Set Matoran Piruk.PNG|Piruk in set form Recht.JPG|Recht Sanso.png|Sanso Matoran_Sevano.JPG|Sevano Taiki.JPG|Taiki Matoran_Skhri.JPG|Skhri Tamaru.png|Tamaru after being rebuilt Set Tamaru.png|Tamaru after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOLG Matoran Tamaru.PNG|Tamaru as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Tuuli.png|Tuuli after being rebuilt Tuuli CGI.PNG|Tuuli before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Tuuli's Shop.png|Tuuli in his shop Tyko.JPG|Tyko Vira CGI.PNG|Vira Matoran_Vrail.JPG|Vrail Ma-Matoran Mi-Matoran Ne-Matoran EnergyMatoran.JPG|An unnamed Ne-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Servix.JPG|Servix Onu-Matoran Comic Boxor.png|Several Onu-Matoran in Boxors Ussalry.PNG|The Ussalry as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game MoL Onu-Matoran.PNG|A group of Onu-Matoran as seen in Mask of Light Matoran_Aiyetoro.PNG|Aiyetoro Matoran_Akamu.PNG|Akamu Matoran_Azibo.PNG|Azibo Matoran_Ballom.JPG|Ballom Matoran_Damek.PNG|Damek after being rebuilt Metruan_Damek.PNG|Damek before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Matoran_Delan.JPG|Delan Derr.JPG|Derr Matoran_Dosne.PNG|Dosne Matoran_Kofu.jpg|Kofu Gar.JPG|Gar Garan2.PNG|Garan Garan.PNG|Garan in set form Set Matoran Garan.PNG|Garan in set form Promo Art Garan.png|Promotional art of Garan VNOLG Garan.png|Garan in the Voya Nui Online Game Matoran_Heker.JPG|Heker Kaj.png|Kaj Kato.JPG|Kato Matoran_Khaur.JPG|Khāur Mamoru.png|Mamru Midak.PNG|Midak Midakhouse.PNG|Midak near his hut in the Mata Nui Online Game Matoran_Murtik.JPG|Murtik Nuparu.png|Nuparu after being rebuilt Set Nuparu.png|Nuparu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Nuparu CGI.png|Nuparu before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Animation Matoran Nuparu.png|Nuparu as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations Boxor.PNG|Nuparu piloting a Boxor in set form Flash Boxor.PNG|Nuparu piloting a Boxor in the Bohrok Online Animations Onepu.png|Onepu after being rebuilt Comic Shrunk Matoran Onepu.PNG|Onepu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOLG Matoran Onepu.png|Onepu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Ussal Crab Stable.PNG|Onepu inside an Ussal Crab Stable Set Onepu.png|Shrunken Onepu as a set Matoran_Orotyk.JPG|Orotyk Rebuilt_Matoran_Orotyk.JPG|Orotyk after being rebuilt Matoran_Pega.JPG|Pega Matoran_Qemau.JPG|Qemau Reysa.JPG|Reysa Taipu.png|Taipu after being rebuilt Set Taipu.png|Taipu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOLG Matoran Taipu.png|Taipu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Tehuti.png|Tehutti after being rebuilt Comic Matoran Tehutti.PNG|Tehutti before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere TehuttiStalked.png|Tehutti about to be attacked by a Rahkshi Tehutti.png|Tehutti as seen in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Whenua Screen 0B.png|Tehutti in the opening of Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Whenua Screen 6A.png|Tehutti trapped in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Whenua Tehutti.png|Tehutti being rescued by Whenua in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Tehutti Set.PNG|Tehutti as a set Matoran_Uratii.JPG|Uratii Matoran_Urek.JPG|Urek Matoran_Uwar.jpg|Uwar Matoran_Vakk.jpg|Vakk LoMN Matoran Whenua.PNG|Whenua Matoran Whenua Kanohi.PNG|Whenua close-up in ''Legends of Metru Nui'' Zemya.png|Zemya Zemya's Shop.png|Zemya in his shop Ota-Matoran Matoran_Aoupar.JPG|Aoupar Matoran_Auset.JPG|Åuset Matoran_Gyah.JPG|Gyah Perto.JPG|Perto Matoran_Tejen.JPG|Tejen Matoran_Ukhikh.JPG|Ukhikh Pe-Matoran Matoran_Khepera.JPG|Kheperå SanctusInsectsMatoran.JPG|An unnamed Pe-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Po-Matoran P-K Guard Action.png|The Po-Koro Guard defending Po-Koro MNOGII Po-Koro Guard.png|Ally and Piatra Bazaar.png|Ahkmou striking a deal with another Po-Matoran Po-Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Po-Matoran Po-Koro Guard.png|A Po-Matoran on top of a cliff MNOGII Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou after being rebuilt Comic Matoran Ahkmou.PNG|Ahkmou before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Comic Onewa Metru and Ahkmou.png|Onewa confronting Ahkmou AhkmouTower.png|Ahkmou pretending to be trapped on a tower Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou as seen in Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Ahkmou Set.PNG|Ahkmou's original form as a set MNOLGII Ahkmou's Shop.png|Ahkmou in his shop Ahkmou2.png|Ahkmou as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle MNOGII Ally.png|Ally MNOGII Bour.png|Bour Matoran Cenrik.JPG|Cenrik Dekarcomic.png|Dekar Comic Dekar and Kanohi Ignika.png|Dekar and the Kanohi Ignika Comic Dekar with Kanohi Ignika.png|Dekar with the Ignika KalmahAndDekar.png|Dekar being threatened by Kalmah CreepsFromDeepDekar.PNG|Dekar in ''Creeps From the Deep'' HT_Dekar_Hydraxon_Transformation.png|Dekar transforming into Hydraxon Comic Barraki Pridak taking Kanohi Ignika from Matoran Dekar.PNG|Pridak takes the Ignika from Dekar CGI Dekar.png|Promotional art of Dekar Dekar.PNG|Dekar in set form Set Matoran Dekar.PNG|Dekar as a set MNOGII Epena.png|Epena MNOGII Gadjati.png|Gadjati MNOGII Golyo.png|Golyo Hafu.PNG|Hafu after being rebuilt Hafu Metru Nui.PNG|Hafu before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Hafu.png|Hafu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOLG Matoran Hafu.png|Hafu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game MoL Hafu.PNG|Hafu as seen in Mask of Light Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii after being rebuilt Comic Shrunk Matoran Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Hewkii Matoran.png|Shrunken Hewkii in set form MNOGII Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle MNOLG Matoran Hewkii.png|Hewkii as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Sickhewkii.PNG|Hewkii infected with the Po-Koro Epidemic MoL Matoran Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii as seen in Mask of Light Flash Hewkii Doll.PNG|A Hewkii plush doll in Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle MNOGII Kamen.png|Kamen MNOGII Kivi.png|Kivi after being rebuilt Kivi.png|Kivi before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere LoMN Matoran Onewa.PNG|Onewa Matoran Onewa Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Onewa in Legends of Metru Nui MNOGII Pekka.png|Pekka MNOGII Piatra.png|Piatra QftT Matoran Podu.PNG|Podu Promo Art Velika.png|Velika ME Velika in Virus Factory.png|Velika as seen in Matoran Escape VNOLG Velika.png|Velika in the Voya Nui Online Game Velika.png|Velika in set form Set Matoran Velika.PNG|Velika in set form Ra-Matoran Matoran_Akito.JPG|Akito Matoran Jereo.JPG|Jereo Matoran_Kaamal.JPG|Kaamal Matoran Tu-meku.JPG|Tu-meku Matoran_Zek-tuar.JPG|Zek-tuar Ri-Matoran Ta-Matoran BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Ta-Koro.png|Turaga Vakama and some Ta-Matoran as seen in ''The Legend of Mata Nui'' Takoro.PNG|Several Ta-Matoran in Ta-Koro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Ta-Matoran Guard.PNG|The Ta-Koro Guard as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Guards.PNG|The Ta-Koro Guard as seen in ''Mask of Light'' Ta-Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Ta-Matoran Matoran_Aafon.JPG|Aafon Matoran_Aft.PNG|Aft Matoran_Agni.PNG|Agni MNOGII_Aodhan.png|Aodhan Comic Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as seen in the Comics Promo Art Balta.png|Promotional art of Balta Balta.PNG|Balta as a set Set Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as a set Animation Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as seen in the Piraka Online Animations ME Balta in Nuis Caves.png|Balta in Matoran Escape VNOLG Balta.png|Balta in the Voya Nui Online Game MNOGII Brander.png|Brander after being rebuilt Brander Metru.PNG|Brander before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Vakama Screen 2A.png|Brander with Vakama in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD VNOG_Dezalk.JPG|Dezalk in the Voya Nui Online Game Dezalk.JPG|Dezalk Matoran Fata.JPG|Fata Matoran_Jahpex.JPG|Jahpex Comic Matoran Rebuilt Jaller.PNG|Jaller Comic Shrunk Matoran Jaller.PNG|Jaller after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Set Rebuilt Matoran Jaller.png|Rebuilt Jaller in set form Set Jaller Matoran.png|Shrunken Jaller in set form Gukko Set.PNG|Promo art of Jaller riding a Gukko MNOLG Matoran Jaller.png|Jaller as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Flash Rebuilt Ta-Matoran Jaller.PNG|Jaller as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Matoran Jaller with Kanohi Avohkii.PNG|Jaller as seen in Mask of Light MoL Kolhii Shield and Stick.PNG|Jaller with his Kolhii equipment MoL Jaller.PNG|Jaller with the Kanohi Avohkii Jaller dying.PNG|Jaller being killed by a Turahk LoMN Matoran Jaller With Broken Noble Kanohi Komau.PNG|Jaller next to his broken Komau Matoran_Jevaih.JPG|Jevaih Kalama.png|Kalama after being rebuilt Kalama Metru.PNG|Kalama before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere MNOGII Kapura.png|Kapura after being rebuilt Set Kapura.png|Kapura after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Kapura Metru.PNG|Kapura before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Vakama Screen 4B.png|Kapura with Vakama in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Kapurapracticing.PNG|Kapura in the Charred Forest MNOLG Matoran Kapura.PNG|Kapura as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Matoran_Kara.jpg|Kara Keahi.png|Keahi Matoran_Kroteu.JPG|Kroteu Linke.JPG|Linke Maglya.png|Maglya Matoran_Matoba.JPG|Matoba Matoran_Mezuah.JPG|Mezuah Nuri.png|Nuhrii after being rebuilt Comic Matoran Nuhrii.PNG|Nuhrii before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere NuhriiCrushed.png|Nuhrii buried under rubble Comic Vakama and Nuhrii in Fire Pits.jpg|Vakama and Nuhrii in the Fire Pits Comic Fire Pit Great Disk Retrieval.png|Vakama and Nuhrii escaping the Fire Pits Nuhrii.png|Nuhrii as seen in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Vakama Screen 0B.png|Nuhrii in the opening of Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Vakama Screen 6A.png|Nuhrii buried under rubble in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Nuhrii Set.PNG|Nuhrii as a set Matoran_Pekaht.JPG|Pekaht Matoran_Pyar.jpg|Pyar CGI Sarda.png|Sarda Sarda.png|Sarda in set form Sari.JPG|Sari Matoran_Tacoza.JPG|Tacoza Matoran_Takan.jpg|Tåkån Matoran_Takan.jpg|Takan Tiribomba.png|Tiribomba Matoran_Touran.jpg|Touran Matoran_Tukua.JPG|Tukuå Matoran Vakama.PNG|Vakama Toa Lhikan Matoran Vakama Toa Stone.PNG|Vakama receiving his Toa Stone from Toa Lhikan Vohon.png|Vohon Vohons Shop.png|Vohon inside his shop Matoran_Vurakk.JPG|Vurakk Matoran_Whetar.JPG|Whetar Comic Toa Inika Jaller With Dead Mahri Nui Mataran.PNG|A deceased Ta-Matoran who saved Hahli TLC Ta-Matoran 1.png|A Ta-Matoran from The Legend Continues TLC Ta-Matoran 2.png|Another Ta-Matoran from The Legend Continues BKOA Ta-Matoran Guard.png|A Ta-Matoran Guard Tai-Matoran Matoran_Atemu.JPG|Atemu Matoran_Praxil.JPG|Praxil Matoran_Vlameer.JPG|Vlameer Ti-Matoran Matoran_Elriss.JPG|Elriss Tur-Matoran Feran.JPG|Feran Uk-Matoran Matoran_Heru.JPG|Heru MatoranDensity.JPG|An unnamed Uk-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Ul-Matoran SanctusDisintegrationMatoran.JPG|An unnamed Ul-Matoran from the Isle of Angelus Nui Um-Matoran Matoran_Aritonu.JPG|Aritonu Matoran_Nebt-Het.JPG|Nebt-het Uri-Matoran Vo-Matoran Matoran_Reshpu.JPG|Reshpu Matoran_Zerral.JPG|Zerral Wha-Matoran Matoran_Anpu.JPG|Ånpu Xi-Matoran Ye-Matoran Matoran_Kras.JPG|Kras in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Matoran_Virket.JPG|Virket Virket.JPG|Virket after the attack Za-Matoran Matoran_Neurkah.PNG|Neurkah Shadow Matoran Shadow_Matoran_Ballom.JPG|Ballom Comic Gavla.PNG|Gavla after being mutated CGI Gavla.png|Promotional art of Gavla Vamprah Team Up.png|Gavla and Vamprah Promo Art Vamprah and Gavla.jpg|Promotional art of Gavla and Vamprah Bitil Team Up.png|Gavla and Bitil Gavla.PNG|Mutant Gavla in set form Set Gavla Instruction Manual.PNG|Gavla as portrayed in building instruction manual art VamprahGavla.png|Gavla and Vamprah in Battle for Power BIONICLE com Bios Gavla.png|Galva Comic Kirop.PNG|Kirop after being mutated KiropHealing.png|Kirop being restored to an Av-Matoran CGI Kirop.png|Promotional art of Kirop Chirox Team Up.png|Kirop and Chirox CGI Phantoka Makuta Chirox and Kirop.png|Chirox and Kirop in flight Promo Art Chirox and Kirop.jpg|Promotional art of Kirop and Chirox Krika Team Up.png|Kirop and Krika Kirop.PNG|Mutant Kirop in set form Set Kirop Instruction Manual.PNG|Kirop as portrayed in building instruction manual art ChiroxKirop.png|Kirop and Chriox in Battle for Power BIONICLE com Bios Kirop.png|Kirop Comic Radiak.png|Radiak after being mutated Comic Radiak Lures Pohatu and Photok.png|Radiak luring Pohatu and Photok into a trap Comic Radiak Stylized.png|Stylized promotional art of Radiak Set Radiak.jpg|The Radiak set Antroz Team Up.png|Radiak and Antroz Promo Art Makuta Antroz and Matoran Radiak.png|Promotional art of Radiak and Antroz Gorast Team Up.png|Radiak and Gorast Radiak.PNG|Mutant Radiak in set form Set Radiak Instruction Manual.PNG|Radiak as portrayed in building instruction manual art AntrozRadiak.png|Radiak and Antroz in Battle for Power BIONICLE com Bios Radiak.png|Radiak CGI Vican.PNG|Vican after being mutated Vican.png|Mutant Vican in set form Set Vican.png|Mutant Vican in his instruction booklet Mutran Team Up.png|Vican and Mutran Vultraz.png|Vultraz Vultraz Vehicle.png|Vultraz piloting his Skyfighter Vultraz Instructions.png|Vultraz in set form BIONICLE Mistika Vultraz.png|Vultraz piloting his Skyfighter in BIONICLE: Mistika Category:Galleries Category:Matoran